The Devil's Love Sign
by Caretaker Illusionist
Summary: Deidara takes his sister, Yatsuha to the Akatsuki. The problem is that she has a strong attraction to Hidan, and its getting harder for Deidara to trust Hidan. Is Hidan really in love with Yatsuha like he says or is it a total lie? Rated M for content.
1. My savoir

BAM! BAM! It was the end she never thought that something so terrible could ever happen to her. "Yatsuha, c'mon let me in don't be like that." Cowering in a corner of her room, Yatsuha stared at the door; she had barricaded herself in there. On the other side was her older brother, Koichi. He was always protective of her and never let a guy near her, now she understood why. He had harbored feelings for his younger sister that weren't meant to be. He finally snapped when he confessed his feelings to her; Yatsuha thought he was kidding and turned him down. Now it was all over she knew the barricade wouldn't hold much longer and then she'd have two choices, either let him have his way with her, or she could take her own life to prevent him from defiling her. She decided on door number two. Reaching into her tool satchel, she removed a kunai, the metal glinting in the dark. Looking to her bed she saw her six-week-old kitten, Pongo. Tears streaming down her face, she took the kitten in her arms. BAM! BAM! She looked to her door; Koichi was yelling at someone, they started fighting. Then it was quite. Still holding the kunai, she panicked. The door was being pushed open; raising the kunai she was about to drive it through her heart, but a hand grabbed her wrist. "Yatsu-chan, don't do it. It's all over he's not coming back." She looked up she knew that voice, it wasn't Koichi, it was Deidara. She thought that she must have been dreaming, for she hadn't seen him in almost ten years.

She dropped the kunai from her hand, her eyes were welling up and she began crying harder than she ever had. Pongo escaped from her lap just before she embraced Deidara. Pongo was still a kitten, but he had a rather arrogant, and controlling personality. Sticking his nose in the air he hopped onto the bed and watched the humans with a disgusted look on his face. Looking into his eyes, Yatsuha knew he had come for more than just a visit. "Yatsu, I'm sorry I left you alone with him, but now I'm here to take you with me." She nodded there was no way that she would argue now. They hurriedly packed the necessities and Deidara took her bags out the front door, grabbing her kitten, she stepped over Koichi's lifeless body. You'd think she would be sad about her late brother's passing, but losing her mother during the ends of the Great War, death seemed too much of a natural occurrence to her. She shut the door and turned facing her savoir. They boarded his clay craft and started off to wherever Deidara lived.

* * *

Author's Note: This is a rather mature-ish story that I've come up with, and I ask you to please review.


	2. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!

The flight was turning out to be rather long; Yatsuha and Deidara were sitting across from each other. The ground below speeding by… Yatsuha wanted so much to look at Deidara, she longed so desperately for him to hold her, but she knew that was no longer appropriate for she was an adult. She couldn't even look at him for she felt so embarrassed by the circumstances in which he found her. Deidara sighed and turned to get his first good look at her, for he hadn't had time earlier. He froze, he knew it was Yatsuha, but she looked completely different. It wasn't just that she had gotten older and had gone through puberty. Last time he saw her they both had the same starch blonde hair, and people often mistook them for twins even though he was three years older. Now though, she still had the signature blonde hair, but it had black lowlights, and brown highlights. Her hair was naturally straight, but she had now managed to thin her locks and layer it and flare it up in a way that you would think she was emo. Yatsuha noticed the silence had suddenly increased and couldn't take it anymore, she looked up and her eyes locked with his. She noticed that he was studying her with a rather surprised look, but she knew all too well it would soon turn to anger. Deidara saw her look up at him and he was about to comment on her hair when he noticed, she had lip piercings! They were quite similar to Leader-sama's except that his were spiked and hers were balled. She wore her hittai-ate around her neck, and it was tied tightly in place becoming a choker. Then the next thing that sent him off the edge was her clothing. Wearing a low-cut halter-top, studded belt, and a plaid mini-skirt. He started to scowl, and brought his hands up to his temples, rubbing them. "Yatsu…" She wouldn't look at him instead she was petting her kitten, and talking to it in a cutesy voice. He hooked her under the chin; she looked at his chin trying not to look at him. He repeated her name, this time catching her attention. "Yatsuha I never thought that you would do something like this." She rolled her eyes at him and sighed. "Dei, I didn't get them all at one time, and I didn't get them straight after you left." She explained. They continued to bicker for the majority of the way there. Then they landed.

At this point the argument had escalated and was no longer on topic. Hopping off the clay bird she tucked Pongo into her backpack and started running in a random direction just to escape her brother's "explosive" fury. "Yatsuha! Dammit, where are you! Don't run off you don't where we're supposed to go!" He was angry but he knew if he didn't simmer down that he wouldn't be able to find her. She was far enough ahead of him and was just running as fast as her legs could carry her. Knocked off her feet she looked up into the face of a man she didn't recognize. "Deidara what the fuck are you-" he stopped, noticing that the alleged "Deidara" in fact had breasts. Deidara was running through the forest quickly coming into a clearing. Yatsuha was there all right, but she was there with Hidan. "Hidan stay away from my baby sister!" Deidara yelled sending a kick straight towards Hidan's jaw. The man blocked the kick and threw Deidara into a tree a few hundred yards away. Turning round he looked at Yatsuha curiously, eyeing her in ways you'd have to see to believe. Deidara got up and ran to block any further viewing… getting to her feet Yatsuha soundlessly brushed herself off and grabbed Deidara's arm pulling him along. "Yatsu, I want you to stear clear of him from now on, yeah." Deidara warned. "Why, what could he possibly do to me?" "I'd rather not say, but whatever you do don't let him get a hold of your blood or, you'll be done for."

Not another word was spoken as the two walked to a thicker portion of the forest, and stopped in front of a rather large cave. Yatsuha peeked over Deidara's shoulder as they continued into the rocky lair. It was lit along the walls by torches, and the doors were merely simple plywood; 'Great, this place is an absolute dump', she thought eyeing the doors as they went. "Deidara pushed open one of the doors and led them inside, "You'll bunk with me tonight, and tomorrow Leader-sama will find something to do with you, hmm." Closing the door Yatsuha dropped her bags, pulled her kitten into an embrace and fell into a slumber upon her brother's bed.

* * *

Author's Note: :D I'm very happy that y'all like meh story and I'm trying my absolute best to write as much as I can, but I've been traveling and finally, I'm on the last trip of the summer, so I should be getting more done, but my home desktop computer broke before we left so, I'll have to use my mom's laptop to finish my stories. Review and add if ya please, thanks.


	3. Deidara's horrible no good very bad day

The next morning Yatsuha popped open her eyes and looked to her left to see Deidara, sound asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around a pillow. She smirked; he still had the same old habit, when he fell asleep his palm mouths would drool. Grabbing her pillow, she looked at the clock to make sure it wasn't too early, twelve noon. Oh, yeah it was perfectly fine. Grabbing each side of the pillow she climbed on top of him. He started to squirm and murmured something, but nonetheless still asleep she lowered the pillow to his head and started rubbing it super fast creating static friction. "Wakey wakey, you tree wart, I'm hungry and I don't know where the bathroom is so show me already!" She sang annoyingly as she went. Deidara's eyes shot open and he grabbed the pillow from her tossing it across the room. Scowling at her he said, "Why are you only annoying behind closed doors, hmm? Can't you just be a normal little angelic sister?" She was laughing; giving her a quizzical look, Deidara walked over to his dresser. Gazing upon his wonderfully poofy do'. BANG BANG!! Yatsuha ran from the room laughing sliding down the halls as she went. A few doors opened as she ran past, the inhabitants were demanding why hell had broken loose when only a few minutes earlier it was heaven; "Damn your ass! Get back here I'm gonna kill you!" Deidara screamed. Running into the forest yet again, Yatsu started smiling like a maniac, she loved teasing him, and she knew he'd give up quickly chasing her because she had a tremendous lead, and he was hungry most likely. Slowing down she stopped and sat herself against a tree trunk. Breathing in the musky forest air. "Wow, I thought he was your guardian angel or something, but not anymore huh?" Yatsu looked up to see the silhouette of a man standing in front of the afternoon rays. Coming into focus it was the man from before. Yatsu never got a good look at him the day before, his violet eyes were shimmering, and his silver hair glinting in the light, along with an extremely well toned body. 'Not half bad' she thought smirking. The man spoke, "My name's Hidan, I didn't catch yours." Beaming up at him, "Yatsuha Kurasagi." "Well Yatsuha, I heard earlier that you said you were hungry and didn't know your way around, maybe I can help with that." Giving a well-performed smirk. She blushed, "I was loud enough you could hear me outside?" "No I was inside a few minutes ago, but yes you're pretty loud." The two headed back in; walking through the halls new faces were staring at Yatsuha and then things like 'are they twins?' or 'who's that chick?' could be heard. She smiled heading into the kitchen with Hidan. Deidara hadn't been able to straighten his hair, fast enough for the other members not to take notice. Taking a sip from his teacup Deidara spat it out as he saw the hair annihilator and Hidan walk into the kitchen together. "Yatsuha I thought I told you to stay away from him." He said nastily eyeing Hidan. Hidan smirked heading to the fridge to grab a drink. Yatsu sat down next to Deidara stealing the toast off his plate taking a bite. "Awww…. Dei-chan were you really that worried about me?" Yatsu said pinching his cheeks. Hidan laughed, seeing a side of Deidara that was embarrassed and vulnerable. Just then a voice that was rather young, yet raspy came from behind them. "Ne Deidara-senpai, what did you do to your hair? And is this pretty lady senpai's girlfriend?" Yatsuha looked at Deidara wiggling her eyebrows, "See, I knew they'd love it." A huge vein was popping on Deidara's forehead and he was concentrating so hard to not harm the both of them that he broke his glass. This day was promising to be one of the worst days of Deidara's young life.

The rest of breakfast was relatively quiet, discluding the teasing and poking fun made by the other members to Deidara, but Yatsuha loved the attention she was getting. She had never been surrounded by so many men and she loved the way that she had captured their gaze.

After breakfast, or lunch really Yatsuha was dragged down the hall and introduced to Leader-sama. The thing was that she was so exited being in new surroundings with new eyes and possibilities that Leader almost mistook her for a lowlife girl brought in for chore duty. Not liking being called that, she lashed out at him describing her achievements as a shinobi and a war veteran's daughter. Leader found her amusing, and agreed to let her join on the condition she fight Itachi later on in the week as a sort of assessment.

* * *

Author's Note: Awesomeness! I felt like writing something totally random today or I would've exploded! Tell me if you like and or don't like, but (leans towards you and whispers) just between you and I, I'd prefer good news over dropping the A-bomb on poor moi's head.


	4. The clearing encounter

It was two days later and Yatsuha was becoming quickly bored of the hideout. She had already explored everything, but the member's rooms knowing well-enough she wouldn't survive that excursion. And then the training time she'd been putting in with Deidara only proved what she had always known. She was the star ninja of the family and he'd never beat her. Sitting on the couch absent-mindedly petting her kitten, Yatsuha was throwing stares at the nearby wall, occasionally making strange faces to entertain herself. Then Deidara walked in through the front door… dropping Pongo on the floor she switched to an upside down position. "Deidara…" she cooed. Not even making eye contact, he walked past her. Halfway down the hall, he yelled back, "No, un!" She splayed herself in a new position, peering over the armrest. "Aw, but you don't even know what I wanted", she whined loudly. Deidara sighed stopping, 'I was only two feet away from freedom, hmm.' He thought. "What?" he hollered at her. "I was wondering if you'd like to do me a favor." She said batting her eyelashes. He was caught off guard from her quick movement of the couch to in front of his face. He glowered into her innocent pleading eyes, and said rather darkly, "I don't need any problems today, yeah. So I'm going to rest, and if you disturb me you'll have hell to pay, hmm." With that having been said he entered his room and slammed the door in her face. Puffing out her cheeks and crossing her arms, Yatsuha glared at the door, "You could be a little nicer to your baby sis y'know!"

After standing in front of the door a couple more seconds she realized he was really in a bad mood today. She heaved a long drawn out sigh, and decided she'd go brush up on her Taijutsu, for that very next morning was her assessment test. Grabbing her naginata (a staff with a crescent-shaped blade attached to one end) and a small pack, she headed outside the cave. She looked at the sky large clouds were rolling in from the west. 'I love training in the rain', she thought cheerily. It was about three o'clock in the afternoon, but it was much darker outside due to the incoming storm. She headed to a small clearing she had discovered on one of her so-called "grand adventures". It wasn't as large as the one that she visited when she first met Hidan, but size wasn't what mattered. She picked this clearing, because it was remote, it was surrounded by thick forest, and very few people could see her through it, and finally it had a small (but big enough for about a medium group of people) wading pool that was about twelve feet deep further out. The water was always clear, and at a comfortable temperature, but she hadn't as of yet taken a dip.

Abruptly dropping her pack by a tree she centered herself in the clearing. Within a few moments gray corpse-like creatures had appeared, surrounding her. She opened her eyes, "I've been expecting you," she said. Each of them was in some way different in appearance, yet they didn't really seem all that different. One of the zombie-ish creatures gave a bone-chilling moan, and charged straight at the girl with an intense speed.

Meanwhile Hidan was on his way to the cave when he saw bright blue sparks shoot up into the sky. 'What the hell's going on?' he thought running towards the source. As he neared it, he could hear the strange moans of the creatures. Standing a little ways away from the clearing he stopped, he knew that Yatsuha had been inducted because she was strong, but he never knew the magnitude of how strong she was. Three of the monsters charged at her all from different directions… dodging left, then right Yatsuha breezed past them, a small smile on her face. Then turning on her heel, she raised the blade end of her naginata, and drove it straight through the chest of the nearest beast. Swiftly pulling it out, she jumped into the air and slashed the second beast across the chest. It gave a painful scream and crumpled to the ground. The third and last beast was already missing a limb from earlier in the battle, yet amazingly it had managed to compensate it's loss. Getting down on all three remaining limbs it charged at Yatsuha, her back turned. It leaped at her and just as Hidan ran into the clearing to save her, Yatsu flipped around. The beast latched it's teeth onto her naginata and began shaking it's head in furious movements attempting to rip the weapon from her grasp. Yatsuha gave a grunt of irritation as she pulled back with all her might. The beast lost it's footing, and flew forward with the powerful tug that she gave. Quickly reaching into her satchel, she removed a dagger and stabbed it into the creature's lower left side. It let out a yelp and, released her weapon. Spinning her naginata to face the ground, she gave one last look at the pitiful animal, and struck it hard. The animal ceased all movement and then sunk back into the ground just like all the others she had killed.

Standing straight Yatsuha wiped her brow, and walked over to her sack removing a small cloth. She turned around and noticed that Hidan was on the outskirts of the clearing, smiling in his direction she asked, "You enjoy the show?" Sitting by her bag she began cleaning off the blade with the cloth. Hidan stepped cautiously into the clearing looking all around checking to see if more freaks would pop out of nowhere. "What the fuck were those things?" he asked. Yatsu looked up at him a moment, "I don't know if they have an exact name or not, but I like to call them tsukimono." He gave her a puzzled look. She sighed, "Their kind of like dead animals and humans that were repossessed by demons." He looked at her rather shocked, "So these things were after you for something?" She laughed, "Nah, I summoned them." He gave her yet another strange look. "They were already possessed so I kind of just summon them and exterminate them for practice." Gently folding the cloth Yatsuha placed it back in her pack, and placed her weapon against the tree. Hidan huffed; this seemed to be all too overwhelming for him.

Looking up from his temporarily closed eyes, he found Yatsu right in front of him. A blush began to form across his cheeks, 'Wow she's even hotter up close', he thought taking in her features. Her eyes were a bright coral blue, and her eyelashes turned up at the ends giving her an almost catlike look. Then her lips a soft pink, and petal shaped turning into a rather cute smile, and beneath, the piercings. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and her forehead protector tied tightly on her neck. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander, for she was wearing very light clothing and the fighting had made them stick to her body, perfectly framing every curve. Smiling innocently she looked into his eyes and asked, "Wanna go for a swim?"

* * *

Author's Note: (Stares at screen with wide eyes and a blushing face) I wonder do you think he should say yes or no? Hmmm... and what do you suppose that favor was that Yatsuha wanted? Message me with answers to these questions, 'causse I'm trying to decide if I should elaborate more on said favor or not... and also I wanted to know how good your foreshadowing is. Love all my readers! Jesu-chan...


	5. The goings on in the woods

Hidan just couldn't take his eyes away from hers. Closing his slightly open mouth, and gulping, he nodded his head. "Good, I was hoping you'd say yes", Yatsuha squealed swiftly walking back to her sack. Hidan started unbuttoning his cloak, slowly pulling it off the shoulder. He looked up hearing a sudden splashing sound; Yatsuha had already jumped into the water. Hidan's face went red; Yatsu was barely wearing a stitch of clothing. A white strapless bra tightly fitted around her bust, and a small bikini bottom was covering her unmentionables. Her hair earlier, silky, lustrous, and shaped, now sat flattened and matted to her form. Her bangs glued in front of her eyes, she smiled pulling them away to see Hidan cautiously wading into the water. Looking at him with a naughty grin she swam up to him. His face growing redder by the minute, Yatsuha came up to him and pulled him with her under the surface. Adjusting to holding his breath and the water pushing into his ears Hidan felt something entangling around him. Pulling him towards it he felt something soft and warm cover his lips. His eyes shooting open he realized that it was Yatsuha; she was actually kissing him!

Coming up for air he looked around Yastuha was over at the other end of the pond, watching the lighting streak through the blackening clouds above. Wading over to her, Hidan grabbed her by the arm and turned her to face him. "What the hell…" he took in an exasperated breath, "did you do that for?" Yatsuha leaned up and pecked him lightly on the lips. "Because, I find you an extremely addictive man, and I couldn't possibly think of anyone else but you." He smirked, "well I must be quite the catch for you to think so highly of me." Hidan wrapped his arms firmly around Yatsuha's waist, their lips colliding in a desperation of kisses. The sky had finally dropped its bearings and a heavy rain began to fall down on them as thunder boomed from the heavens.

Deidara had woken up about an hour ago, and wasn't feeling particularly in any better a mood than he was earlier. Nonetheless he headed to the den to find Yatsuha where he left her. Coming into the den, he saw Itachi and Kisame sitting on the couch. "Hey, Kisame-san have you seen Yatsuha", Deidara asked stepping out of eyeshot from Itachi. Kisame the hulking blue shark man looked at his partner silently asking him the same question. Itachi shook his head, Kisame looked back at Deidara, "Sorry I haven't seen Yatsuha since this afternoon." Deidara's face grew with worry, "Have you seen Hidan recently." Kisame looked at the blonde strangely, "Hidan was due back here from his mission about three hours ago." "Thanks…" Deidara ran out the entrance of the cave into the heavy downpour, shouting to the cold unforgiving skies he cried her name. "Yatsuha where the hell are you?"

Yatsuha pulled away resting her forehead on Hidan's, the two of them panting heavily. "We should head back before Deidara summons Search & Rescue". Hidan snickered, "Yeah." The two of them got out of the pool and put their once dry, now soaking wet clothing on. Grabbing up her bag and naginata, Hidan took Yatsuha's hand and the two of them headed out of the clearing towards the headquarters.

Deidara's throat was sore; he had been calling out Yatsuha's name for a long time. Collapsing to the ground with exhaustion Deidara looked to his left. Through a thick portion of trees, Yatsuha appeared with Hidan. Standing back up Deidara glared, Hidan had his arm wrapped around Yatsuha's lower body. Anger rising within him Deidara ran at Hidan knocking him to the ground, fury in his voice and an insane look in his eyes. "I told you to stay away from her!" Deidara screamed driving his fist into Hidan's jaw.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but I was originally taking an AP course which took up most of my time which caused me to fall behind in most of my classes. So now that I'm caught up for the most part, I'm going to update more.


	6. The terrible truth behind it all

Deidara was infuriated, had he not told Yatsuha to stay away from him? Throwing another punch, Hidan caught Deidara's fist and threw him. Deidara landed hard, sliding across the muddy ground. Getting up he looked to see Yatsuha gently latched onto his right arm. "Deidara, please don't do this. It was my choice to make not yours." Yatsuha looked into her brother's angered face; he smiled raising his left hand to her face caressing her cheek. She smiled back, but then her faced dropped to fear as Deidara's fist connected with the left side of her face. "You ungrateful little slut!" he bellowed. Yatsuha's head started to spin, her vision blurred. She was slipping away; falling limply to the ground Yatsuha, whimpered slightly as a last form of protest.

Hidan now angered, charged at Deidara knocking him to the ground once more, the elements around them becoming more violent, as was their fight. Pulling a kunai from his leg band Hidan drove it into Deidara's side. Deidara screamed in pain as Hidan drove it deeper and began to twist the blade. Hidan pulled out another kunai and his arm was coming down straight towards Deidara's neck when his arm was caught. He looked back, it was Leader-sama, Yatsuha cowering behind him, tears streaming from her eyes. "You two better have a good explanation for this", Leader stated rather coldly. He violently grabbed Hidan's shoulder throwing him from Deidara. Pulling the two by their cloak collars, he drug the two bickering men inside all the while, Deidara and Hidan throwing each other silent glares.

Yatsuha was sitting in the kitchen sniffling. Her kitten Pongo had entered the kitchen a few minutes earlier and squeezed himself under the table to curl up in her folded lap. Silently purring songs to his mistress, the kitten would mew every time she forgot to stroke his soft fur, or didn't scratch behind his ears. Yatsuha wasn't proud that she had to call in Leader, but she knew that she wouldn't have been able to stop them otherwise. She could hear Deidara and Hidan's protests of anger as Leader dealt them punishment for trying to kill each other.

Leader's door opened and the two members stepped into the hall mumbling great words of discontentment. Yatsuha picked the kitten up in her arms and walked towards Deidara. He turned to face her, a look of guilt playing across his face. "Yatsuha, I-" "It's okay Deidara", she said showing him the best smile she could display, which was nothing more than the edges of her lips raising slightly. Walking into his room, Yatsuha sat on his bed looking up at him knowing he was going to interrogate her. "Yatsu, I wanna know why, un?" "Wanna know what Dei?" he gave her an irritated look, "you know what." She sighed, "Deidara I don't know why you even care it's my life, so what does it matter to you?" Deidara sat next to her placing his hand over top of hers. "Because I worry about you, that's why." Yatsuha pulled her hand away looking at him with utter disgust. "That's a lie, if you worried about me so much, why did it take you ten fucking years to come and get me?" she demanded. He looked hurt, Deidara didn't have an answer for this because he knew there was always something wrong with there brother Koichi, but he thought that Yatsuha would've been better protected in his care. "Yatsu I really do care its just that-" "Just that what Deidara?" "I don't know…" "I thought you'd be better off with Koichi." Yatsu slapped him across the face. "Do you have any idea the way he touched me, his own sister, because you weren't there?" Deidara looked into Yatsuha's eyes they were red from earlier but were brimming over with tears once again. Deidara sighed; he hated how women always needed to be comforted all the time. "Yatsu, this could've been completely avoided if you had just done what I asked, hmm." Yatsuha looked up at him with shock, "how can you say that to me?!" The anger was welling up in her voice, "Deidara you aren't even my actual blood brother! Why do you think that you can control everything I do, when we only took you in because we were the only relatives that were willing to put up with you?!" Deidara stood up, walking over to her, his fist raised. Yatsuha raised her arms to protect herself; nothing came. Opening her eyes, she looked into Deidara's furious face, "Get out!" he screeched. Yatsuha picked up Pongo and ran out of his room in time to escape one of his clay spiders. Slamming the door, Deidara screamed, kicking his closet door off the hinges. Walking to his bed he collapsed atop it covering his eyes with his hands. Yatsuha ran down the hallways, looking for Hidan, she ran into some one. Getting up, and being rather shaken Yatsuha apologized for colliding with them. The person turned around, "what the fuck are you apologizing for? It's just me." Yatsuha's eyes started to flood with tears, she loved Hidan, but he was the cause for all the turmoil between her and Deidara. Not knowing at that moment what to do, Yatsuha fainted. Hidan caught her before she hit the ground, "shit what has he done to you?" Hidan asked himself picking her up and taking her to his bedroom for the night.

* * *

Author's Note: sniff sniff I think that this could possibly be one of the saddest chapters I've ever written... Oh well at least the next chapter's going to be more exciting.


	7. The Assessment Yatsuha vs Itachi

Yatsuha was having horrible nightmares all night long, but she would never wake up from them. Hidan sure wished she would, but one thing that always seemed to work was that whenever he held her close she would calm down. At one point during the night she screamed out ''help'', and Hidan restlessly pulled her to him, Yatsuha snuggled into him, brushing her lips lightly against his bare chest. Hidan shuddered; it felt really good; he almost groaned out.

The next morning Yatsuha awoke to a darkened room with candles lit in various areas of the room. Her eyes adjusting to the darkness she could make out a figure coming towards her. 'Deidara', she thought, but then all of the events of yesterday came flooding into her mind. "Hidan", Yatsuha asked cautiously, "is that you?" Hidan's face came into view, and she smiled. "Hey, you awake finally?" he asked. "Yep." Climbing onto the bed, Hidan crawled on top of Yatsuha, locking lips, in a good morning kiss of sorts. Hidan's kisses began to grow more and more demanding and Yatsuha noticed this. In between kisses Yatsuha tried to get out, "Mmm… Hidan, I need to… (smooch)… get showered I have a … (smooch)… fight with Itachi-san today. To which Hidan replied by moving from her lips to her neck. Nipping along her collarbone Hidan knew he found her soft spot when she had a sharp intake of breath and arched her body into his. Moaning deeply Yatsuha felt Hidan start to suck rather hard on the spot, and then suddenly he bit down drawing blood. "Uhhh… Hidan", Yatsuha furrowed her eyebrows in a mixture of pain and ecstasy. Panting hard she looked into Hidan's lust filled eyes, "what was that for?" she asked, a heavy blush on her face. He smirked kissing her once more and pulling back, "good luck."

It was almost noon by the time Hidan had let Yatsuha shower and eat breakfast, which during these times he either waited outside the bathroom door keeping an eye out for Deidara, and sitting closer to her at the table. Yatsuha new that he was doing this to protect her; but to an extent it was still annoying. Yatsuha was washing her dishes in the sink, Hidan hovering over her shoulder yet again, when Deidara walked in and sat down. Looking over Deidara caught Hidan's glare, and Yatsuha's cold gaze, "hehe, well I guess today's your assessment, good luck, hm." Yatsuha snorted and turned her attention away from him, drying her plate and setting it on the dish rack. Hidan, wrapped his arms protectively around Yatsuha's waist, and escorted her out of the kitchen.

By about three, Itachi had agreed to meet with Yatsuha in one of the main forest clearings. Yatsuha snuck into Deidara's room and removed everything that belonged to her. Closing the door of his room behind her, Yatsuha turned and came face to face with Deidara. "So I guess this means your moving in with him hmm?" Deidara asked solemnly. Yatsuha nodded back, and smiled, "I'll still come and say hi". Saying their farewells to a once intimate relationship Yatsuha headed to Hidan's room to drop things off and then head off to the clearing for her match. Rounding the corner to her new room, Yatsuha rapped on the door twice. Hearing nothing she assumed that Hidan was probably out training. Opening the door she dropped her things and ran to the center of the room. There lay Hidan his scythe thrust through his chest, surrounded by an upside down bloody trigram. Yatsuha took her hand and placed two fingers to his neck. There was no sign of a pulse; his body was already in rigor (gone stiff), the lavidity had set (blood settling with the weight of gravity, towards the ground, looks like deep purple bruising). Yatsuha's eyes started to swim with tears, 'no', she thought, 'why do you always have to take things from me Deidara?' Wet droplets of water began falling on Hidan's face; his eyes flickered open. Above him was Yatsuha her head in her hands, inhaling deeply Hidan started laughing. Yatsuha's eyes went wide she peeked through her fingers to see Hidan laughing. "You fucking idiot, did you honestly think I'd die that easily?" Hidan snickered. Yatsuha thrust herself into Hidan's arms, choking out between sobs, "I thought you were dead. Why do you think I was crying? I love you Hidan!" His eyes went wide and he tightened the embrace apologizing deeply. After explaining to her that it was a ritual practice within his religion that he had to perform every so often, the two got cleaned up and headed to the clearing for the match.

When Yatsuha got there, Leader and Itachi weren't the only ones there, Deidara, Hidan, and Kisame showed up also. Picking up her naginata and tying back her hair, Yatsuha walked to the middle of the clearing, as did Itachi. Turning round the two ninja faced each other. Leader walked to the middle of the clearing and quickly went over the few rules and regulations that bordered the match. Stepping back into the shadows he yelled, "begin!" Raising her naginata, Yatsuha charged straight for Itachi, who quite easily dodged her attack. Smirking to himself Itachi pulled out his katana and slit her weapon into pieces. Sulking, Yatsuha quickly dropped her now useless blade and reached into her back satchel, bringing forth a couple of shuriken. Throwing them at him Itachi instinctively saw them coming and dodged them. Making a few hand signs Itachi summoned the all-famous Phoenix Flower Jutsu. Aiming straight for Yatsuha he fired; "Yatsuha!" Deidara and Hidan yelled in unison. Leaping into the air, Yatsuha quickly made a small amount of hand signs and her eyes went from their natural coral blue to a slate gray with dark blue edges within the iris. Itachi shot a second line of fire at Yatsuha. By simply looking at him, she summoned a burst of water sending it straight through the middle of the flames knocking Itachi off his feet. Yatsuha dodged the next few fireballs thrown at her, laughing maniacally she said, "Seriously is that all you can come up with? Where's your artistic spirit?" At this comment Deidara gave a slight smirk, and Hidan gave a heavy sigh, now it had finally dawned on him what exactly Yatsuha and Deidara had in common that related them. Reaching into her satchel, Yatsuha pulled out two small dark brown clay birds. Releasing them from her grasp she directed them to attack Itachi fluttering above his head Yatsuha composed her hand signs and yelled Deidara's so well memorized words, "Katsu!" The earthen creatures imploded above him creating a giant flash and a deafening sound. Under the cover of the explosion Yatsuha moved in on Itachi, charging towards him. When the flash had cleared and Itachi's eyes had re-adjusted, he saw Yatsuha heading at him, counter-acting quickly and summoning a final round of his signature jutsu, she was close enough, there was no way she could escape he had her now. When he expelled the flames from his mouth Yatsuha had dropped out of sight and from up around him a cage of flames had emerged entrapping him in his own element. Smirking wildly and pulling herself off the ground, Yatsuha gave Itachi a blow kiss and said, "Better luck next time sweetie". It was over Yatsuha had trapped with his own jutsu.

After a few more moments of gloating and a pat on the back from Deidara, and a suggestive smirk from Hidan, Yatsuha released Itachi from his fiery prison. Itachi gave Yatsuha a cold questioning stare to which divulged that when she had set off the flash grenades that she had strewn tiny paper balls filled with chakra infused explosives that once he summoned his fire style jutsu that the heat detonated the little devices defeating him at his own game. Silently walking away Itachi left the clearing defeated and rather sooty with a worry-worn faced Kisame behind him.

* * *

Author's Note: (wipes brow line) pfew... that chapter took me almost three weeks to complete but I liked the overall outcome of it, (winks) and don't worry the shmex is yet to come my little ones. 'Til next time my duckies.


	8. Yatsuha's Partner

Yatsuha had a wonderful dinner that evening with ten times more attention from her male counterparts than before. Even Kakuzu seemed more interested in her then in the money in front of him. Deidara couldn't help but be proud of his cousin, but he never before had seen her use a water based attack. When he questioned her about it, she told him it must've been a family secret kekkei genkai and that you had to be worthy of wielding it. When Deidara claimed that he was, Yatsuha quickly replied, "Your luscious man curves do not hold favor with the gods." Deidara then began chasing her around the base while the other members wearily gazed on, continuing their business, except for Tobi who remained in the cheering section and at one point asked if he could join.

The next morning with another "good morning kiss" from Hidan, Yatsuha was asked to see Leader-sama in his office. Walking down the stone hallways Yatsuha looked around and peeked into an empty room she had never seen before. Pushing the door slightly ajar, she peeked inside. The room was dusty and filled with pieces and parts of things she did not recognize. Grabbing a torch from a mounted wall in the hall, she entered further into the room. With the light from the torch she saw exactly what the "junk" was; there were puppets hanging from the ceiling their glass eyes staring emotionlessly back at her. Surveying the puppets, she stepped on something and fell. "Damn", she said rubbing her newly bruised ass. Picking up her torch she screamed and backed away from the pile. Within the pile was the head of a dead body, except it wasn't really human. The corpse's fiery red hair was wildly displaced, and its crimson heavy-lidded eyes stared coldly back at her. Next to the head was a canister with ancient wording written on it; a sword driven through it, dried blood was painted all over the container. Yatsuha stood up and ran from the room slamming the door behind her. Re-mounting the torch on the wall she composed herself and found her way to an impatiently waiting, arms-crossed, Leader-sama.

"Yatsuha-chan, you're late," he said sitting behind his desk after standing to address her presence. "I'm sorry Leader-sama, I got distracted…" she trailed off and sat down on the floor to his right, for he had the only chair in the room. "Yatsuha", he paused looking at her critically, "why did you scream?" Yatsuha's face flushed with embarrassment. "I was _that_ loud?" she asked herself. Looking up at Leader coyly she began, "I was on my way to see you, honestly I was. But there was a room that had its door open and nobody was in it so I wanted to see what was in the room." Leader continued to stare at her admiring her childish curiosity. She continued, "I went in and saw all these battle puppets, and then I slipped on something and found a dead body, it was there staring at me." Yatsuha's slightly frightened face became confused when she gazed upon Leader's expression to her story. "Leader?" Yatsuha questioned. He looked at her, his low chuckle easing back into his non-caring expression. "Yatsuha that room belonged to a former member of the Akatsuki. Sasori, the Scorpion of the Red Sands is what people used to call him." Yatsuha looked up eyes wide, "That guy is the one who took Deidara away from me." Leader chuckled a bit more and then told of his death.

After having the discussion of room intrusion, Leader and Yatsuha discussed her membership with the Akatsuki. Yatsuha told Leader-sama of her kekkei genkai, which she cleverly named the Mizumage. A few more topics were discussed, including whom her partner would be and then she was given Sasori's ring, and a black cloak with red clouds. After all the bases had been covered, Leader dismissed Yatsuha from his office and then busily returned to his paperwork.

Walking hurriedly down the halls Yatsuha, walked into her shared room, without even knocking. Throwing open the door, and entering, and then quickly shutting the door Yatsuha found Hidan glaring angrily up at her from his trigram, he was apparently starting his ritual when she interrupted him and shouldn't have. "Yatsuha you God-damned bitch I told you to knock before you ever come in! What the hell-". Yatsuha set down her things, and seated herself in Hidan's lap, drawing little shapes on his black and white chest. Hidan looked around for something that would occupy her for a while so he could complete his ritual. Looking over to Pongo's cat bed, he saw it was empty. 'Great', he thought, 'where the hell is that damned cat when you need it.' Finishing his thought Hidan saw Pongo crawl out from under the bed, silently walking out the bedroom door with a dead mouse in his mouth. With a literal "cat-that-swallowed-the-canary-look" Pongo left Hidan where he started. Defeated, Hidan looked into Yatsuha's excited face she locked eyes with him. Bringing her lips to his ear Yatsuha slowly and quietly asked, "Guess what I know?" Hidan's faced reddened as he bit his lip to keep in a moan. "W-what?" he replied back. Yatsuha straddled his waist and kissed his lips firmly, "I'm your new partner." She licked his lips as Hidan began registering what she had just said. Once he understood Hidan pushed Yatsuha below him and began kissing her deeply, his hands traveling up and down the sides of her body one them coming to rest on her crotch. Yatsuha moaned deeply as Hidan's hand began creeping up the front of her shirt. His hand latching over top one of her breasts, Hidan began massaging it. The kisses between the two were becoming more heated, when a knock came on the bedroom door. Quickly looking up Hidan saw Kisame's flushed face in the door way. Yatsuha tilted her head looking up at Kisame giggling, "Kisame-san what seems to be the problem?" Kisame's face went dark purple, and there was a hint of envy when he spoke. "Leader-sama wants a word with you two." he said. Turning on his heel Kisame left probably heading toward the kitchen to tell the other members what he saw. Getting off of Yatsuha, Hidan stepped out of the trigram, returning to his pale skin tone. Yatsuha sat up fingered through her hair and then stood up to join Hidan. Walking down the hall Yatsuha would occasionally glance at Hidan and then pretend to look away when he noticed. Reaching Leader-sama's office they knocked, entered and stood in front of Leader's desk. Leader stood, handing Hidan a scroll, which Hidan looked over quickly, rolled it back up, and sealed it. "Yatsuha, Hidan, I'm giving you a new mission." Leader said leaning back in his chair. "I'm sending you to the Gaikotsu Country, it's a little country in the Land of Lightning, no more than a week's journey to get there." Hidan looked at Yatsuha who looked like she was about to explode with anxiety. Leader went on, "Your purpose is to collect information on the whereabouts of a five-tailed demon that was last seen there. I expect to see you back here in two months time. You leave tonight."

Shutting the door behind him, Hidan turned to look down upon Yatsuha's face, her eyes glinting wildly in the torchlight. "Yatsuha, I hope you know there's a chance these two months will be very boring, and that they'll be slow paced." Yatsuha looked up at Hidan her lower lip quivering, then giving him a short kiss she said, "I don't think I could ever be bored when I'm around someone as horny as you." Hidan smirked, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder Hidan walked to their room and they began packing to leave in three hours.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey people, sorry I haven't been able to update, but I have now made the realization that if I write an outline for my stories I'll actually, complete them so be aware that this story does have an ending, but what kind I won't tell.


	9. The Temple in Gaikotsu Village

It had been five days since Yatsuha and Hidan had set out from the Akatsuki HQ. So far the trip had been going smoothly, not including the two times that their identities were almost discovered and Yatsuha drown the person that discovered them to make sure their identities were kept secret. Which whenever she completed the task, Yatsuha would always blow up the building they were leaving. Hidan and Yatsuha came into a small town that was about one more day of travel to their destination. Booking a room at a small inn on the outskirts of the town for a quick get away, Hidan and Yatsuha headed up to their room. Shutting the door behind them the two came out of their disguises. Hidan felt relieved to relinquish his disguise, and was anxiously awaiting Yatsuha to come out of hers. The disguise she had chosen was rather plain that Hidan almost didn't recognize her at first. Her hair was short, and lightly mussed, her bangs lightly shadowing her eyes, her once multi-colored blonde locks were now light corn silk blonde. Her eye color had changed to an emerald green, and her piercings had vanished, but her beautifully shaped facial features remained. With a puff of smoke the disguise was gone, returning Yatsuha to her former self that Hidan new and loved so much. Hidan had to smirk, Yatsuha wasn't wearing her headband, because she "lost" her hittai ate when she became a member. Walking over to Yatsuha, Hidan lifted up her chin and kissed her hungrily, trailing his hands up and down her body; Hidan was surprised when Yatsuha put her hands atop his to stop him. "Hidan", she said, sternly looking into his violet eyes, "how dangerous are these tailed creatures?" Hidan smiled lightly, wrapping his arms comfortably around her waist. "Well it all depends on how you encounter them", he stated. Yatsuha gave him a quizzical look. "I mean that if the demon is possessing someone, then they're usually easier to capture then if the demon is a singular being, do you get what I'm saying?" She nodded her head slowly, "I think so. Its just that I don't know if I'll be of any use capturing this creature." Hidan rested his forehead upon hers, "well don't worry I'll protect you because I don't like fucking dead girls." Yatsuha giggled, kissing his nose, "ok, I won't worry." Hidan released her from his grasp, "good girl, now get ready for bed, because we're leaving early tomorrow. Yatsuha smirked; she knew the reason why they were leaving early was because Hidan didn't want to pay the innkeeper.

Waking early the next morning the two both hurriedly showered reapplied their disguises, and packed up their belongings. Climbing out through the window Hidan and Yatsuha resumed travel reaching their destination by late afternoon. Walking up to the gates, Yatsuha and Hidan stopped, on the side pillars of the gate, were skeletons, their arms crossed over their chests, with a dagger in one hand and the other hand was positioned into a symbol for a jutsu of some sort. "You don't see stuff like that every day huh?" Hidan said to Yatsuha who was staring curiously at the skeletons. They walked through the gate and came into a small town that was run down and everything was aged or charred. Walking down a small street Hidan and Yatsuha were looking to see if they could find a place to stay. The house that they were passing was made of aged cherry wood, but it no longer showed a beautiful color. It was charred and lying on the front porch was a skeleton, dressed in a formal kimono, its left arm reaching out to the street, as if to ask of help.

"Gosh, it looks like something got to this town and killed everybody", Hidan said aloud. Yatsuha was alert and observant, her eyes darting from place to place, anticipating the move of anything. Clutching her naginata loosely in her left hand. They reached the end of the street they were walking and a few hundred feet before them lay the stone steps of a run down temple, with a brass sculpture of a giant bird its wings spread, at the top of the temple stairs. "Hidan, did you see anywhere else that would be suitable to stay?" Hidan shook his head, but then a giant grin spread across his face. Leaning in and poking Yatsuha's cheek, "why Yatsu-chan are you afraid of staying in there?" Yatsuha turned to face him, her eyes full of a false pride, "no… it's just that I'd prefer a more comfortable place to stay." "Whatever you say scaredy cat."

Yatsuha began chasing Hidan through the streets until they stopped in front of a small house that looked like it had been vacated only yesterday. Pointing to the house Yatsuha said, "Hidan can we stay here?" Hidan looked at the house, "sure I guess we can." Walking in through the front door Yatsuha smiled contently, the interior was quaint, well decorated, and had enough furniture. Walking towards the back of the house Yatsuha opened each door and quickly peeked into all the rooms, until there were none left. Turning round and heading back to one of the rooms closer to the front of the house Yatsuha came into the room opening the closet, pulling out a rather large futon, that was more than surely big enough to fit Yatsuha and Hidan.

Setting down her things, she made the bed and took their belongings and put them in the closet. "Hidan", Yatsuha cooed, "I found a room for us to stay in." Hidan turned around from the window he was looking out of. Walking up to Hidan, Yatsuha lightly grabbed the collar of his cloak and dragged him to the bedroom. Stopping in the doorway of their bedroom Yatsuha wrapped her arms around Hidan's neck and swiftly brought her lips up to meet his. Instantly kissing back, Hidan placed his hands on Yatsuha's ass, lifting her up. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Hidan pinned Yatsuha to a nearby wall and continued kissing her. Hidan began to lower her to the floor, pulling away from Yatsuha he said to her, "Are you up for some temple exploring later?"

* * *

Author's Note: Well it took me long enough to add this but you must understand the obvious homework load of a high school student, and consider my laziness too. Please Read and Review, I'd love to hear back from all of you. :)


	10. Bloody Footsteps

After a bit more kissing Yatsuha had managed to convince Hidan to agree to not explore the temple until the following afternoon. And as an alternative they spent the rest of the day exploring the town looking from house to house, taking small trinkets for Kakuzu to sell on the black market and for food. At one point Yatsuha found a little puppy running around the backyard of a house, and went to pet it. Reaching her hand out cautiously, she was almost about to run her hand over its soft body, when it reacted to her. The puppy's eyes went blank, foam leaking from its mouth; it began tugging at the chain it was bound to. Barking madly the animal relentlessly pulled on its lead, trying to attack Yatsuha. Hidan had seen enough; he reached into his leg pouch drawing out a kunai. With a swift movement of his wrist, he released the weapon hurling it into the puppy's side. The dog yelped in pain, it's eyes returning to their original brown, now drained of color, the animal swayed from side to side before collapsing upon the ground. Yatsuha began to sniffle, peeking at the dead mass from behind Hidan's cloak, Hidan took Yatsu into an embrace, "It's okay Yatsu, the evil fucker's dead, he won't get you."

After the whole ordeal, they quickly finished their exploration, and returned to their temporary home. The two enjoyed a quiet meal, and then readied themselves for sleep. After brushing their teeth, and all that jazz that you do before bed, the two shinobi crawled under the covers. Hidan pulled Yatsuha into his chest protectively, and in return she nestled her head into his shoulder. Yawning quietly Yatsuha said, "Night Hun."

In the middle of the night Hidan awoke to the sound of footsteps outside the bedroom door. Assuming it was Yatsuha just taking a late night piss he turned on his side away from the door. His eyes beginning to close, they shot open once he saw Yatsuha in bed next to him sound asleep while the footsteps outside continued. Hidan got out of bed kissing Yatsu's forehead, and picking up his scythe exiting the room. Creeping down the hall Hidan made his way to the kitchen where the light was on and a faint whisper between two people could be heard. Inching up to the wall, he peered around the doorway into the kitchen. In the room were a young man and woman peacefully talking with each other about things such as how their day was, and how soon they were thinking about finally getting married. Hidan stepped into the kitchen and said loudly and rather irritated, "What the hell are you two doing here? It's two in the fucking morning! Get out!" The couple didn't flinch, they didn't even seem to hear him, and they continued talking with one another occasionally exchanging laughs and small kisses. Going red in the face, Hidan marched up to the man, standing directly behind him, Hidan yelled, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME!" And once again the couple had no reaction. Becoming extremely frustrated with the two, Hidan began calling them names, and using even more of his inappropriate vocabulary effortlessly attempting to drive them from the house.

His voice hoarse, Hidan tired and defeated got up from the kitchen table heading out of the room, when suddenly the girl screamed. Rushing back into the kitchen Hidan saw the couple at the window pointing and screaming out the window. Cocking an eyebrow Hidan said out loud, "you two are way fucked up, I hope you know that right?" Humoring them, Hidan curiously looked out the window to see huge flames rising from the village, smoke choking the red moon hovering in the sky. "What the fuck is going on in this town? There was _nobody_ here earlier." Running out of the house and into the street Hidan saw the townspeople running from their animals in utter terror. A little boy no older then six was being chased by a flock of chickens, his cries of distress echoing into the night. He continued running, eventually tripping and falling to the ground, the birds threw themselves upon the child clawing and pecking at him, the child screaming in agony. The child flipped onto his back to try and escape but the fowl washed over him continually pecking and gnawing at his flesh. The boy went still, his kicking legs fell limp to the ground, the birds got off of him, their sharp beaks colored crimson, their beautiful feathers speckled with blood. They left the lifeless heap and began running after a nearby women. Hidan walked over to the boy's body…..the sight was gruesome, his eyes pecked clean, deep gashes all along his arms, a deep leaking wound in his stomach.

Walking through the village Hidan saw the same thing time after time…. Animals of every breed and species chasing down their owners and wreaking revenge on them. The animals eyes were blank not so much in expression but as in no color no individuality. Hidan immediately thought back to the puppy that he had killed earlier that day. All the animals seemed to be in a sort of trance.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it took a while, just been lazy is all....


	11. Raiju

Hidan was becoming quite bored with all of this riff-raff, so he took a seat on the nearby porch of a house. That's when he saw it, at first it sounded like a storm was approaching, ready to put out the flames on the houses, but no. Looking to the sky Hidan saw an enormous beast, a bird to be exact. The great bird soared over the rooftops its wings glowing with a varnished tone, and five long tail feathers billowing behind it, as it carried out its attack. The creature was impressive enough in appearance, but what stuck out were its blank white eyes, Hidan realized something. The bird let out a high-pitched scream as flames came spewing out of its beak at the already ablaze town, and the people below.

What Hidan had realized was that this fiery beast was controlling the behaviors of all the other animals in the town, and that this beast was in fact the five-tailed jinchuriki, Raiju. Hidan leapt to his feet, running after the creature above. "Dammit", he thought, "where the hell is Deidara when you need him?!" Hidan continued to chase the creature above, helpless to capture it. Below, in the streets he followed it, thinking the least he could do is find out where it was headed, and even where it lived. Turning a corner Hidan saw the temple in view, "so that's where it lives huh?" The bird began to swoop down towards the temple, Hidan leaping up to the roof of it to follow. The bird perched itself atop a bronze pedestal in front of the temple, tucking it's wings, and ruffling its feathers. The bird then outstretched its wings as if it were about to take flight again, but then it froze. It's eyes turning into glimmering black gems in the light of the flames.

Hidan paused watching the bird's strange ritual, an astounded look on his face. Shaking himself out of it Hidan turned around; the flames were gone, the people were gone, the town looked the way it had when Yatsuha and Hidan had arrived there earlier that day. Hidan glanced at the bird, shrugging his shoulders; he began to walk back down the stairs in the direction of his temporary home. Walking into the foyer Hidan gazed at the now deserted kitchen, and listened to the squeaking of the floorboards beneath his feet. Tired and confused Hidan headed to his starting point, the bedroom. Pushing aside the door he looked inside to see Yatsuha, exactly the way he left her. Sighing heavily Hidan propped his scythe against the wall threw his cloak to the ground and crawled back into bed, cradling Yatsuha in his arms.

Waking the next morning, Hidan sat up in his futon, stretching his arms above his head and yawning loudly. He stared blankly at the empty space around him for a few moments, and then got up heading to the bathroom to rid himself of the excess excitement from the night before. Walking into the kitchen Hidan saw Yatsuha at the stove, her hair all misshapen and scraggly. Sitting at the table Hidan began, "so did you get a good night's sleep?" Turning around and placing a bowl of rice, tea, and an omelet in front of him, Yatsuha replied, "Yes sir, I slept like a baby." "_Really_?" He sounded sarcastic, "yes, _really_", she retorted. "Are you sure you didn't hear anything strange last night?" Yatsuha giggled, "You mean you're snoring? Not last night I didn't." Hidan glared at her, "no bitch, I mean things like screams and crazy animals!" Yatsuha raised an eyebrow; taking the back of her hand, she placed it over his forehead, "are you feeling alright?"

Hidan pushed her hand away, his face getting red in frustration. "I'm not crazy! Dammit bitch! I saw it, people being killed by their pets, and then I saw I saw..." he paused. "Yes?" Yatsuha pressed. "And then I saw Raiju the demon that Leader-sama wants us to get." Yatsuha frowned, "are you serious? It wasn't just a dream?" "No! Weren't you just listening? I saw it with my own two eyes! I swear to do three times as many sacrifices to Lord Jashin if I'm wrong." At that point Yatsuha knew he couldn't be lying, because although Hidan was immortal, it didn't mean he enjoyed his rituals.

"Okay okay, Hidan, I believe you. So where did the jinchuriki end up?" Hidan pointed a chopstick holding finger out the window, "It landed in front of the temple. It's a statue during the day." Yatsuha sighed, placing her hands on her hips, "and I was so hoping that I wouldn't have to go in there." Finishing his food Hidan smirked, "don't worry babe I'll protect you from the spiders." A vein was popping on Yatsuha's forehead, Hidan realized too late, and as punishment received a swift punch to the jaw. After the tussle, the two had agreed to go and explore the surrounding and interior grounds of the antiquated monument.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey sorry for taking a while to update, but things happen....


	12. Down Into The Crypt

It was late afternoon by the time Yatsuha was ready to leave the house. "God dammit Yatsu! Are you done with your hair yet?" Hidan yelled down the hall. "Yes I am", she yelled back. She slipped on her cloak and picked up her naginata, heading over to Hidan. "Finally." He muttered as they walked out of the house. They brusquely walked down the silent streets quickly reaching the temple steps. Stopping in front of the steps, Yatsuha looked up at the great statue now identified as Raiju. "So", she started, "what exactly are we going to do if the bird isn't even catchable right now?" Hidan squinted up at the bird, the sun glimmering off its bronze head. "I'm not sure", he said impatiently, "but I think we should look inside." Hidan turned, "Do you want to wait out here my sweet?" He mused at Yatsuha. "Over my dead body", she returned.

The two began walking up the steps keeping a weary eye on the bird. Passing through a great doorway the two entered into a realm virtually untouched by the demon. The inside of the temple was almost completely intact, excluding a few cracks along the walls and ceiling. The pair entered into the main foyer; it was an enormous room. The room was almost a perfect circle with four doorways, one through which they had entered, and three others. Along the walls were fine tapestries and vases of innate detail. "Wow if Kakuzu-sama was here, he'd be gutting this place and selling it on the black market by now." Hidan observed. Yatsuha smiled in agreement with his comment. Coming to the middle of the room, Yatsuha sighed impatiently, "Which way should we go… it'll take too long to search this place if we split up." Without a thought Hidan pointed to the western doorway, "I think we should go that way", he said matter-o-factly. Yatsu gave him a humored look, and they headed through the entrance to the west wing of the temple.

As they walked down the halls Yatsuha took notice that there were no corpses in the temple like there were outside, it was as if no one had ever lived in this temple. She knew better than to assume that it was uninhabited, for there were a great deal of bedrooms in this wing that they had passed. While Yatsuha's mind wondered, Hidan's wandered, all over her body to be exact. 'Oh man, if this mission is a success, I'll bet Yatsu-chan will want to celebrate, and so we can go get drunk and…' His thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into Yatsuha's back. "What the hell's the matter?" He asked slightly annoyed that he didn't get to finish his fantasy. Yatsuha silently pointed at the door ahead, raising her naginata to a ready position. Hidan nodded, there was a small pool of light seeping out from under the door. The two began inching towards the door, Hidan taking point.

Without a word he kicked in the door and entered the room. Yatsuha fell in behind. The room was nothing more than a small stone hallway with a spiral staircase leading down into the crypt. Yatsuha screamed suddenly, falling onto her rump. Hidan just couldn't resist, when he had entered the room he had found a skull. With that said, he put it in front of his face and turned to Yatsuha. A huge vein formed on Yatsuha's forehead as she realized how much of a fool she had just made of herself. Ripping the skull from his hands she threw it against the wall, pulverizing it to dust.

Her body began to shake with anger, her eyes glowed red. "You damned idiot! THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" she hollered. Hidan knew he was in trouble, so to escape he made for the stairs, hurrying down them as fast as possible. Reaching the bottom of the staircase he stopped, Yatsuha jumped onto him, knocking them both to the floor. Straddling his waist, she socked him a good one across the jaw. Quickly cooling off, she then leaned down to apologize. Hidan was furious that he'd been put out by a girl, so he threw her off, and pinned her to the wall. "Not so tough now are you, my little bitch?" he said tauntingly as she tried to free her wrists from his hands. A small smirk came across his face as he heard her let out a small whimper. "Do you want me to let go?" he asked nastily, Yatsu nodded in response. Hidan let go as she fell to the floor. Without turning he muttered an apology for scaring her. Yatsuha sat there shocked for a moment, she couldn't believe how fast he had lost his temper, he'd never done that before. Seeing tears begin to form, she hastily wiped them away.

Standing up she came to his side. Hidan looked over and saw that she was frightened, "don't worry my love, I'd never do anything to hurt you", he said placing a few light kisses on her neck. The two, now both under control took notice of their surroundings. There were none, at least none that they could see. It was completely dark in the catacombs beneath the temple, a cold draft covered their bodies, there was the faint pitter-patter of water dripping from a broken pipe.

"It's so dark I can't see a damn thing", Hidan said, tripping over something and falling to the floor with a loud crash. Rolling her eyes, Yatsuha made a view hand signs and a small ball of fire appeared above her head. Now that the room was illuminated, her eyes widened at what lay before her. In this crypt lay all the monks. Hidan scoffed, making a snide comment about how the local religion was horrible for making the citizens burry the monks before burying their own loved ones. Walking closer Yatsuha saw that all the monks were simply laid into opening in the wall; these crevices were all over the wall each one holding a monk in his final position. In the middle of the room lay one monk on a stone altar, dressed in scarlet robes, his hands on his chest. Yatsuha walked up to the altar, while Hidan was checking the pockets of the other corpses. Yatsuha turned and gave him a stern look, as he stepped away from the bodies hiding trinkets behind his back so she wouldn't see.

Yatsuha plucked the fire from above her, holding it in her palm she brought it close to the body. Scanning the body carefully, she saw a faint glimmer in between the bony fingers. Focusing in she saw clasped between the monk's fingers was a ruby talisman with gold siding on it. Yatsuha waved for Hidan to come over and check it out. Hidan stared curiously at the treasure, "It must be pretty damn important for him to have died with it". Yatsuha nodded, "Hidan I think we need to take that talisman."


	13. Capturing Raiju

Without another word said Hidan reached down and wrenched the talisman from the monk's hands. Yatsuha sternly looked at Hidan's brash actions… "You know you could've ruined that artifact doing that?" Hidan, rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." Suddenly there came a loud rumble from above them. They both looked up to see a large hunk of ceiling fall towards them. More debris began to fall as the whole temple began to shake. "I think it's time to go," said Hidan. Yatsuha nodded curtly. The two began sprinting back up the stairs. Turning the corner they began running down the hallway, dodging falling beams and bricks. When they finally reached the foyer the rumbling had stopped. After a short pause a giant claw burst through the ceiling and a loud ear splitting shriek was heard. Raiju had awakened and it wanted the talisman.

Hidan smirked, as he lept up onto the claw withdrawing through the ceiling. "Don't worry Yatsu, I can handle this puppy." Yatsuha rolled her eyes as she lept up through the hole and onto the roof. By the time she had gotten up there, Hidan was already battling with the creature. The great bird spewed a few fireballs at Hidan, all of which he dodged. Clutching her naginata tightly, Yatsuha ran towards the bird. Dodging the flames, she gracefully and swiftly slashed at the beast. She missed every time; she couldn't get close enough to land a hit. Hidan, not having much luck either turned back towards Yatsuha, "Here", he said tossing her the talisman, "I think it wants this thing." Just as Hidan let go the bird swung its talons, knocking Hidan's head from his body. "God damn", he said as his head rolled of the roof and onto the streets below. "Great some help he'll be now", thought Yatsuha.

Making a few hand signs, Yatsuha activated her kekkei genkai. "Time to meet your maker, beastie". The animal shrieked in anger throwing flames in her direction. She dodged them, one of the flames searing her hair. She ran towards the beast, summoning water clones as she went. The clones ran and jumped onto the bird's back, trying to wound it enough to let Yatsuha capture it. To no avail, all the clones were destroyed. Yatsuha had finally gotten close enough. Using her clones as a destraction, she had been able to sneak under the bird. Taking her naginata, she slashed both of its ankles. The animal cried out in terrible pain, as it began to fall sideways off the roof. The bird knew it couldn't win this battle. It began flapping its wings in an attempt to flee. "Oh no you don't", Yatsuha said jumping and running up the tail feathers of the demon. Yatsuha knew she had a limited amount of time before the demon would realize she was on its back. Quickly pulling out a scroll, she unwraveled it. Making complex hand signs she threw the scroll into the air. It lit up and began to encirlce the beast. Yatsuha jumped from its back onto a nearby rooftop and watched as the now helpless creature tried to escape from its prison. The scroll tightly wrapped itself around the bird, and in a puff of grey smoke, the bird had disappeared into the scroll. Mission accomplished.

Catching the scroll, Yatsuha rolled it up, and placed it in her satchel. "Now to find Hidan", thought Yatsuha. Leaping off the roof and onto the streets, she began to look for Hidan's head. In a short amount of time, she found his head and his body about five yards away. "Where the fuck have you been woman?" yelled Hidan impatiently. "Um, gee I don't know maybe capturing Raiju successfully," she said, picking his head up off the ground. Yatsuha brushed him off placing a sweet kiss on his lips as she reattached his head to his body. Hidan smerked. "So now that we've caught the damned thing, maybe we should celebrate a little", Hidan said a big suggestive smirk crossing his face. Yatsuha blushed and nodded her head furiously. "Good," said Hidan, "but first let's go someplace a little nicer."


End file.
